Prologue-The Beginning of the End
by Jaya Maxwell
Summary: The apocolypse has begun and a group of angels (my friends as fan fic charrys) along with the Gundam Wing boys must save the Earth.


Name-Ethnic Origin-Meaning  
  
Jessica : Muriel- Latin- Angel of June  
  
Erica : Aurora-Latin-Dawn  
  
Dave : Blaze-Latin-A flame  
  
Kevin : Adrian-Latin-Dark One  
  
Casey : Durand-Latin-To endure  
  
Sara : Delores-Latin-Lady of Sorrows  
  
Flames rose to the sky in tribute to the god of death as they swept through the village. Screams of innocents and sinners alike rose to the heavens with the flames and black billowing smoke. A lone figure stood, the flames and fire at her back, her cloak billowing out behind her. A staff in one hand and a sword in the other, the victims of the burning saw death's angel, and her smile condemned them all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo stared at the ceiling of his dorm room. "Aa..Heero..where are you..?" The young pilot stood, shaking the sheets of his plain bed away from his body, his chestnut colored braid falling behind him. Duo ran his fingers through his bangs, looking at the empty spot on the bed where Heero had slept. He smiled remorsefully automatically assuming another mission had came up.  
  
When missions came up Heero felt no pang of pain, he never felt anything, and left Duo alone without a thought. The pilot that called himself Shinigami glared for a moment at the empty space wondering why he dealt with it. But of course he knew. He loved Heero. It was simple as that. He opened the door to his heart, home, and bed without thought. It was only on the cold lonely mornings after Heero had left without a goodbye that Duo felt the twinges of regret in his heart and mind.  
  
Duo snorted. How could he, of all people, claim to have a heart? He had seen more people die and killed more people then he could count. With his parnter, the Gundam named Shinigami, Duo had destroyed entire armies and resistance fractions. He had lain waste to countries and colonies. But it was all in the name of good and justice. How Wufei based his life on justice Duo couldnt understand. The chinese boy was a mystery even to Duo. But not that much of a mystery. The real egnima was his lover Heero, who hid behind layers upon layers of death and destruction, he was after all the perfect soldier.  
  
Cobalt eyes stared at the wall until finally the young pilot went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He started a pot of coffee and put two pieces of bread into the toaster. Soon he would have to make another move. A new school or hotel...whatever he could find. And he knew, like always, Heero would find him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Micheal stood next to the throne of his lord, God, and looked down upon the Earth. A young man stood in a kitchen, looking out the window at the new morning. Micheal looked to the almighty being. "Why have you put Shinigami on Earth? What good will it do?" The being simply smiled patiently, thinking of an answer.  
  
"Micheal, Shinigami is the god of death, and our dark angel has lost his will to live, to continue on. So has one of our other angels." Micheal thought about this for a moment then glanced back down to Earth, the vision changing. Now it showed the depths of space and a single lone gundam, piloted by a dark haired and prussian eyed man. The gundam pilot stared into space thinking to himself, coming out of his reverie only to check the mission log as it begun to beep. "You are going to put these two together?" Micheal asked.  
  
The being stood, taking the form of one of his angels so he could walk with Micheal, and stepped down from the throne. "I will not put them together, their hearts will, and your favorite angel will guide them." the Lord said mischeviously. Micheal looked aghast as he looked to his Lord. "You do not mean..." God smiled again. "Yes, her"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero stared out into space. /Why did I leave him again?/ A little voice appeared in the back of Heero's mind demanding his attention. ~You didnt want to hurt him~ /But the pain it causes...I know everytime he wakes up and I'm gone.../ ~Then say those three little words~ /Its not that easy! Dont you understand?!/ Silence was the only reply.  
  
Heero banged his fist against the console of the Wing Gundam, silent tears falling down his cheeks. "Hn..Heero no baka...I am such a fool.." He quickly wiped away the tears, from fear of losing his self control. The stars shown brightly as ever..beautiful from Heero's view. /Just like Duo...No! Not this again..I came here to *stop* thinking about him..the way he talks..the way he moves..the way he looks at me...Baka!/   
  
Suddenly something caught his eye. Swiftly he turned his head to track the oncoming Mobile Suit. The MS want a normal built one, it resembled a Gundam. And yet it couldnt be a Gundam, there were only five of them. A message came up on Heero's screen, encoded. He read the message outloud never taking his eyes off the other MS, "Wing Gundam, hail and meet, I bring a message of greating and need. Please meet me on the L2 colony. All may depend on this."  
  
The young man re-read the message wondering what it meant. He looked up for a minute and suddenly realized the other MS was gone, away from reality. /What the hell...It was right there!/ ~It *was* right there...its gone now..~ /I can see that you stupid fool!/ ~No need to get upset...Duo..Duo will know..~ /I cant go back..now yet../ ~Duo..will..know..Duo...~ Heero sighed and looked back to the Earth. "Onto the L2 colony, lets go Wing!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muriel and Adrian stood with Gabriel and Micheal. Muriel wore a long, plain black skirt slit up the sides to her mid-thighs. A short silver belly button t-shirt showed off her stomach, boots reaching to her knees revealed her well formed legs and a silver choker adorned her throat. She smiled knowing Micheal disapproved of her choice of clothes. Her whip hung off her black leather belt and her falchion sword hung on the left side, directly oppisite of the whip. In her hands she carried her brothers scythe. Muriel flipped her curly red hair back away from her face, a skull barret pulled most of her hair away from her face letting her pale and smooth skin catch the light. Micheal gave her a disapproving look when he noticed the scythe.  
  
"Muriel, how many times have I told you to leave your brothers scythe alone?" She returned Micheals look smiling."But if someone doesnt carry Shinigami's scythe, who will take his place while he is on earth? I am his sister, its my right. Both Lucifer and the Lord have given me permission to carry out my brothers duties in his absence." Micheal sighed and looked to Adrian. "How do you keep her under control?" he asked the other angel, Muriel's lover. Adrian simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "She doesnt listen to me either, not much at least."  
  
Adrian wore his angel's garb, a long white robe tied in the front with a silken sash. His leggings a darker blue representing his duty as a guardian angel. A dagger tucked into his belt was kept if for any reason he should need any defense. Gabriel turned from Aurora after she had given her report and glanced at the two younger angels. "Muriel, Adrian, you know why we're sending you to Earth?" They both nodded solemnly. "Blaze is trying to turn Shinigami away from us and Heero needs help. Muriel, you are to guide Heero." Gabriel smiled gently when Muriel started to protest. "But, I wanted to be with my brother!"  
  
Micheal put his hand up to silence Muriel. "We're sending you to guard over Heero because you know your brother best and Heero will need all the help he can get. We're sending Adrian to Shinigami because Adrian is best suited for the task. He can keep Blaze from turning Shinigami." Adrian looked from Micheal to Gabriel curiously. "Theres more isnt there?" he asked. Gabriel nodded slowly. "Yes, Blaze has possessed the mortal body of one of the friends of Shinigami's group. That means all five boys are in danger. Durand is the boys name." Muriel smiled mischeviously. "I can take...care of this mortal boy, easily." Micheal, for the first time since the conversation had begun, smiled at Muriel. "I dont think so, you cannot kill *anyone* while on earth. You both may keep your angel forms, but your wings must remain unseen." Muriel looked at Adrian. "And you have to change out of those clothes."  
  
Micheal looked at Adrian, his face serious but amusement shining in his eyes. "I suggest though, Adrian, that you pick out your own clothes rather then have Muriel pick them out for you." Adrian laughed and grabbed Muriel by the hand before she could start to go after the elder angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
